Het vals spelende team
Het vals spelende team Het was de dag van de wedstrijd. Team Gan Gan Galaxy moest vandaag hun eerste wedstrijd spelen voor hun vierde ronde. Tot hun grote spijt moeten ze tegen Team Garcias spelen, het vals spelende team. Ze vonden het team maar niets. Ze respecteerde beyblade helemaal niet en daarom vonden ze hen niet erg leuk. Gingka, Yu en Madoka kenden ze nog al te goed. Maar ze wisten niet wat ze deze keer in petto hadden. Madoka's computer begon te piepen. Ze had een bericht door gekregen van de WBBA. "Ze hebben de volgorde van Team Garcia doorgestuurd." zei Madoka. Iedereen kwam rond haar staan en ze keken allemaal naar de computer. "Enzo gaat als eerst." zei ze. "Dan ga ik ook als eerst." zei Yu. "Selen gaat als tweede." zei Madoka verder. "Dan ga ik wel." zei Gingka. "Gingka, ze gaan weer het spelletje van eerst spelen." zei Madoka ter informatie. "Oh nee, dat '"'Als er iemand verslagen is komt een andere van die ploeg en dan zo verder totdat er een team overblijft."' gedoe of wat." zei Gingka geïriteerd. "Ja, dat gedoe." zei Madoka. "Dan ga ik als derde." zei Gingka. "Wie gaat er dan als tweede?" vroeg ze. "Ik ga wel." zei Tsuki "Ik kan ze vast en zeker aan." zei ze vol zelfvertrouwen. "Goed, dan gaat Ryuga als laatste." zei en keek in Ryuga's richting. "Heb ik geen problemen mee." was zijn simpele antwoord. "Goed, dan gaan we naar het stadion." zei ze. Dus gingen Team Gan Gan Galaxy en Team Wild Fang naar het stadion van Barcelona. Daar kon de wedstrijd beginnen. "En dan nu gaan we beginnen met de eerste ronde van de vierde ronde van het wereldkampioenschap!" riep de Blader DJ van Barcelona "Voor Team Gan Gan Galaxy is hier: Yu!" riep hij enthousiast "En voor Team Garcias is hier: Enzo Garcia!" riep ij nog steeds vol van enthousiasme. Yu en Enzo vonden zich plaats aan het stadion. "Jij gaat verliezen, ventje." zei Yu tegen Enzo. "Ja, ja. Maar nu vechten." zei hij enthousiast. Dus begonnen ze. Yu gaf alles wat hij had en Enzo gaf ook alles wat hij had. Tot hun grote verbazing speelde Enzo serieus met Yu en niet zo plagerig zoals toen. "Misschien zijn ze veranderd." dachten Yu, Gingka en Madoka in zichzelf. Het gevecht was spectaculair, maat tot hun grote spijt heeft Yu verloren. Hij was net niet sterk genoeg. "Het geeft niets broertje." zei Tsuki om haar broer op te peppen "Ik win de volgende ronde voor jou." zei ze tegen hem. Toen ging Tsuki naar het stadion en schoot haar bey af. Ze vocht ook serieus en won het gevecht van Enzo. Na Enzo kwam zijn grote zus Selen Garcia. Zij was ook goed. Zij en Tsuki vochten tot het einde. Tsuki had het echt niet makkelijk en spijtig genoeg verloor ze van haar. De volgende was Gingka. Hij moest dit winnen dacht hij in zichzelf. Hij ging eerst nog naar Myuu toe. "Myuu, het spijt me wat ik gedaan heb." zei hij met zijn grote ogen "Ik hoop dat je me het ooit kunt vergeven." zei hij en ging naar het stadion. Myuu vond zich diep vanbinnen wat schuldig voor haar gedrag tegen hem. Ze wilde niets liever dan dat alles goed zou komen tussen hen. Maar ze was te koppig om het toe te geven. Gingka schoot zijn bey af en het gevecht was begonnen. Selen was nu vele anders dan daarvoor. Terwijl haar gevecht met Tsuki, was ze alleen maar aan het verdedigen, maar nu met Gingka, valt ze hem alleen maar aan. Alsof ze wist dat verdedigen geen nut had op hem. Dus bleef ze hem maar aanvallen en aanvallen, maar dat leek gingka niet te deren. Hij viel haar steeds weer terug aan en het leek wel alsof alleen Selen de schade kreeg. Binnen de korste keren had Selen verloren en was het aan Ian. Ian wou geen cycloon gevecht deze keer. Hij wou Gingka zelf verslaan. Dus vochten en vochten ze. Het was een geweldig gevecht. Maar Ian verloor. Dus Gingka moest nu tegen Argo vechten. Maar Pegasus had bijna geen kracht meer en ook geen draai snelheid meer. dus verloor Gingka van hem. Maar Gingka had goed gevochten. Hij had twee gevechten na elkaar gewonnen, dat is tenminste iets. Gingka ging naar zijn team. "Sorry, dat ik niet heb gewonnen." zei hij teleurgesteld terwijl hij keek naar Myuu. "Het geeft niets." zei Madoka oppeppend "Ryuga zal de volgende ronde zeker winnen." zei ze. Ryuga werd er een stuk blijer van en keek haar ercht in de ogen aan. Hij ging naar het stadion waar Argo op hem wachtte. Ryuga zou niet verliezen van hem, zeker niet. Dus ze begonnen met het gevecht. Argo was heel sterk, maar Ryuga was sterker. Argo speelde tussen door wat vals om Ryuag te kunen verslaan, maar daar trapte Ryuga niet in. Ze hadden de hele tijd niet vals gespeeld zodat Team Gan Gan Galaxy dacht dat ze eerlijk gingen spelen, maar dat was zo niet. Ze waren dus nog steeds het vals spelende team net zoals de eerste keer. Na een lange tijd van vechten, had Ryuga gewonnen. Hij vond het een oneerlijk gevecht, maar hij had gewonnen dat is waar het omdraaide. De overwinning ging naar Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Nu gingen ze de volgende ronde spelen tegen Team Excalibur. Terwijl ze naar het vliegtuig liepen, ging Myuu naar Gingka toe. "Gingka, het spijt me voor mijn belachelijke gedrag. Kun je het me vergeven?" vroeg ze aan hem terwijl ze hem aankeek. "Als jij het mij ook vergeeft." zei hij glimlachend. Myuu glimlachte met hem mee en dat betekende dat alles weer goed was. Nu gingen ze opweg naar Parijs. Hoe zullen ze het in de volgende ronde doen? Als je het wilt weten, lees dan: De halve finale (deel 1) Dan weet je wat er gebeurd. thumb|Team Garcias thumb|left|Team Gan Gan Galaxy Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen